Hello, Kitty!
by Stacy O'Rye
Summary: Amu loses the ability to speak because of an "accident." She transfer to a school with majority of students only being friendly to 'normal' kids. One Shot


Her hair.

Her eyes.

Her clothes

There wasn't anything familiar about this girl. She scanned the classroom with her honey eyes.

"Well, this is Amu Hinamori. It's her first day and all so I hope everyone can be friendly to her," said a short teacher with rippled long black hair. She glanced at the pink haired girl and gave her a warm smile. Amu couldn't help but smile back.

Amu gently seated herself at a back empty seat.

"Oh, Ikuto sits there!" piped one of the students. Amu blushed and quickly sat a different seat, several rows away. She could feel the whole class staring at her, whispering, and completely fascinated. Not only was in unusal to have transfer students but also ones that had a stylish twist on the plain uniform.

"So where are you from?" asked a brown haired pigtailed girl with a cheery smile who was sitting next to her. Amu opened her mouth to answer but no sound came out. She tried again but instead of her familiar voice; a hoarse, hideous sound came out of her throat. Amu felt throughly embarrassed. She should have known that it wouldn't work. The girl nodded uncertainly and looked back at the teacher with a slight hurt expression.

Amu desperately wanted to apologize and explain her situation but couldn't. She was no idiot, what happens if the sound came out so everyone could hear? She glanced at the girl again as she shuffled her feet uncomfortably. I wonder what her name is.

It'd be too much to ask. She'll just have to peek at the girl's paper to see it.

_"Your hair is so weird! You dyed it didn't you!"_

_"She did! She did!" were the yells. Amu panicked, she was quickly surrounded. She opened her mouth to deny the fact but no sound came out. Why? She had a voice, didn't she?_

_"You deserve to be with the pigs!" the shove came right afterwards didn't it? Then a slip on the mud? And then a large thud...Now what she hit her head on, she'll never know. She just knew that all she could do when she woke up was shout with odd sounds, she had forgotten how to form words. Even after years, and had a problem relearning them._

_She had a voice...didn't she?_

Perhaps if Amu hadn't locked herself in her room, watching things to keep her mind off them, she would have improved at least a little bit. She grinned to herself. If someone created a graph about her improvement up to her old school, her points would form a straight horizontal line. Who was it? The people who said that 'with love anything can happen.' Oh, yes, of course! The web.

"The new girl is cute," Ikuto laughed during lunch to his orange haired companion. He had skipped class as usual but the teachers didn't really mind as long as he got good grades in the tests which he always got ranked first on. He was quite popular with girls, being the son of the principal. His matching midnight-blue hair and eyes still shone brightly as they went to the shade of the school buildng.

"Interested in her?" Kukai, his friend, laughed. Kukai was also quite popular with girls and was the captain of the fencing team.

"Maybe," he replied jumping several desks to arrive at the pink loner, slowly eating her lunch.

"Yo," he said cooly to the girl. She waved at him uncertainly.

"What's your name?" the girl stared at him blankly. He repeated the sentence again. She stared blankly at her lunch. She's shy, huh? Ikuto sighed. Girls who were shy were either very easy to get or extremely hard to get, mostly in physical sense. He shrugged, he didn't feel like convincing a girl today and was about to leave when she gently tugged on his sleeve. He cocked his right eye to her to show that he was paying attention. She picked up a ripped piece of paper that had 3 words scrawled on it:

_I am Amu_.

Ikuto smirked.

"I'm Ikuto." She nodded slowly as if she was trying to ingrain it in her head and went back on eating. "Do you want to talk?" he asked in a friendly way. She looked absolutely terrified and shook her head vigorously with the look of a face that seemed like she was blackmailed to do something illegal. Ikuto smirked once more and walked away, eying on her Physics textbook.

The Next Day.

Amu slowly walked to her mini locker that was located at the back of the school with all the other lockers, stacked in rows. It was colored dark blue and had a combination lock attached to it and slits at the bottom part of it. The numbers were extremely easy to remember: 5, 10, 15. As she opened it a small slip floated freely and Amu quickly caught it.

_Can I borrow your physics book?_

Amu recognized the handwriting which was a useful skill she developed during her past silent months. There was no doubt about it, the note belonged to Ikuto. The amazingly good-looking Ikuto. She hope that he hadn't noticed her blushing the whole time he was talking to her. How oddly he must have thought of her! Just the idea was maddening. Amu's eyebrows narrowed. Isn't this the time when a person would confess or something? She was sure she could find a drama that she's seen that does so. Then again, the note isn't exactly a love letter. She couldn't say it.

It was always more meaningful to actually say the words then spelling them out, right? He was a popular person. He must be a person that is hard to get, anyways. This will probably be his last note.

It wasn't.

During half of the school year, they never actually met face to face. They simply slipped the letters into the slits of the lockers. In fact, the only time they made eye contact was when they needed to borrow anything from each other. The notes got longer and more friendly.

_Ugh, I have to help with the store again. It feels like being part of the labor for the pyramids. You should try it out, pinkette._

_You make it sound so entertainng. ^^; Puh-lease. I have better things to do than help you with your chores._

_Sure you do..sure you do..I need the English homework. This time I have a good excuse! I was watching football. I think about 4 people got injured in about 10 minutes. Americans are crazy with their baggy pants and all!_

_Red Herring AlerT! How is that an excuse? I've been watching a lot of dramas lately. You should get into it too! I've watched more than 533! It's crazy!_

_It's just is. And you actually counted how many dramas you watched? I think your the one that's crazy._

First to only mornings then to lunches then to every passing period they had. Amu didn't understand how she could trust him so much. None of her teachers had much interest in her so it meant no need to call on her during class. At group work she was hardly there. Soon the students only talked to her if they wanted something out of her which she simply hands them. No one has heard her voice, it didn't seem possible that no one would notice but everyone preferred to keep it that way.

"You look like a girl who talks!" her mother said after school on a Tuesday. Amu blinked. The sentence didn't make very sense.

Amu often had trouble time trusting people so it seemed sudden that she was 'talking' to a boy whom she hardly knew. As if one minute she was next to an angry ox and then another second she was with a hello kitty stuffed animal. In fact, she even started to greet him with that in her notes. After trying to figure out how in the world he resembles the cat, he finally asked her. By the end of lunch, he got his reply

_Hello Kitty._

_Didn't you know? Why Hello Kitties don't have mouths (usually anyways!)? It's because they keep secrets. They listen and don't tell. Thanks for being my hello kitty!_

One faithful afternoon. They found out. Amu wasn't sure how, just as she wasn't sure what she bumped into that caused her to be dumb. But they knew. In just PE to English, they turned from friendly peers to cruel and snappy teenagers.

"Ugh, you're so dumb! I can't believe I even talked to you! Dumb. It matches you completely!" snapped a boy. Amu bit her lips quickly. She wondered what they would say if they knew she made whale noises when she tried. But what she feared the most as the seconds, minutes, and hours passed was whether or not she will get a note at the end of the day.

"You heard the news?" Kukai asked in one of his rare, serious voice.

"I have." Ikuto looked straight ahead.

"I know you're not a bad person but being the principal's son and all, it'll be the best to show a good example. This school. Your father, wants to have his version of the school. I swear he's brainwashing them to think there's something wrong with not being the image what the principal thinks!"

"So you want me to shriek words of disgust at her?" Ikuto asked rather annoyed. Kukai squinted his eyes for a moment and then sighed.

"You're falling for her aren't you?" Ikuto was startled. That wasn't what he had in his mind..or was it? Then he felt somewhat angry. What was wrong liking her?

"There's only one way to find out," Kukai nodded importantly.

_Will you go out with me? _

The pinkette glanced at the piece of paper and after several seconds wrote at the back of it very quickly. She quickly got the flour that was thrown earlier at her, off most of her shoes, thanks to using half of all paper towels in the school. She wasn't sure what to do about her face and her clothes though. Amu sighed and put it in her mailbox locker. She briefly looked at Ikuto's locker and blushed tomato red. After shaking her head she ran to the restroom.

_Is it possible to lie without saying anything? _

Ikuto tilted his head, strands of his blue hair fell to his eyes and held the piece of paper with her reply tightly as if it was about to struggle away from him. As he brushed the strands away, he was sure he had seen the quote/question before. In the Internet for sure. What did she call it? A web. Like the ones from a spider that trap their prey and all the poor flies and bugs can do is struggle with all their might.

Ikuto sighed with happiness and relief.

**The ending turned out to be more different then what I thought it would have been. **

**So what do you think, ladies and gentlemen (if there are any)? Do you think she rejected or accepted his proposal? Please review! [Lifeline will be up soon to any of the waiters out there!] **

**What I meant was that I had started out to do a multiple chapter story but decided to end it quickly. I'm really sorry for any confusion =/**


End file.
